


Jealousy

by General_Kyla



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Issues, Bukkake, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Female Kylo Ren, Femdom, Force Choking, Genderswap, Insults, Jealous Hux, Jealousy, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Milk, Milking, Murder, Murder Kink, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Kyla/pseuds/General_Kyla
Summary: Commander Ren deciedes to have some fun with General Hux‘s Troops, and get‘s caught, just how he planned it.





	Jealousy

"You're starting to drive me insane, Ren!" The General shouted as he stormed towards the female commander’s private room. Not a single day had gone by without a destroyed or burned console, and if this trend kept on going, the financial department of the First Order would be in ruins.

Kylo couldn't care less, she didn't feel even the slightest hint of guilt when she ruined the General's control panels. It had become the daily routine, Kylo would let her anger out on something, General Hux would run after her and scold her and then they'd both get into a heated argument.

Today was going to be different, Kylo had a plan. After her lightsaber cut through a few droids like butter, she disappeared into her room, ready to prepare quite the show for when the General would bust in. And this time, she wasn't alone.

The door opened, and Hux opened his mouth, ready to burst out his fueled up rage. Instead he was left speechless. Kylo was laying on her bed, surrounded by stormtroopers. One of them had his small dick buried inside her cunt, taking her from the front. She was resting against another soldier behind her, casually moving her ass up and down on his cock. The rest circled around her, all of them with their hands wrapped around their dicks, expressionless masks facing their naked commander. But their moans could be heard even through their helmets.

The General closed his mouth and tried to move, but something was keeping him there, right in the doorframe of this monster. He felt the heat in his body, his pale cheeks turned red and he felt incredibly nervous. There was no protocol for this action, no punishment that had been written down, but he knew there was something illegal about a slutty force user mind-tricking her troopers into painting her mask with their seed.

"Oh, General, didn't see you there," Kylo purred, knowing full well how badly this affected her most hated redhead. She leaned forward, burying the cock inside her asshole even deeper, and slapped the trooper with the pathetic dick. He winced and tried to thrust into her.

"You fucking whore. Get your dirty force hands out of my stormtroopers' heads, unlike the interior, they aren't replaceable!"

Kylo laughed, at least that's what the sounds her voice distorter made, sounded like. "I can sense something," she announced seductively, "Is that jealousy, General? Why do you care so much about these dogs, you destroyed their mind already. I'm just adding some pleasure into their life, isn't that right, RX-1778?"

The addressed stormtrooper kneeled next to her, furiously stroking himself to the image of his naked mistress. He quickly nodded and moved closer. Kylo could feel that all of them were on the edge of cumming, only holding back to follow her orders.

"Stop it, Ren," Hux growled. He tried to ignore the tight feeling around his crotch. He convinced himself that it was just an animalistic urge of his body, nothing he would submit himself to. He was stronger than that.

"Or else?," Ren dared and put her hand around neck of the trooper she was resting against.

"Or else I'm going to punish you," he said and walked towards the bed, "I'm going to make you regret this, you little slut. You'll face the consequences of your actions, girl."

Kylo clenched her fist and the troopers instantly stopped pleasuring themselves. Their hands went up to their throats, and they began to struggle for air. "Cum for me, boys. Show the General that your obedience belongs to me, not him." The soldiers couldn't deny their commander's wish and kept thrusting and stroking, despite the lack of air, and with a few loud groans they all came, covering her body and mask with their seed.

Hux stood at the end of the bed, watching, silently. His bulge grew so big that it was impossible to hide in his tight, black pants. He grunted as the troopers followed her command like a bunch of droids. He wanted to scold her, but he was cut off by the sound of breaking neck bones. Within second the lifeless bodies of the troopers fell to the ground. The two soldiers who were still inside the female sith stopped moving as well.

"Now it's just us, General," she whispered and pushed the dead male on top of her off the bed. "You're sick," the man purred, "I love it." He dropped his uniform jacket and climbed on the bed. Kylo pressed a button on the back of her helmet and removed it, revealing her long, black curly hair, the undeniable puppy eyes and her pouty lips. "This is turning you on, huh? Seeing your dogs getting fucked up like that?," Ren said and reached out to grab Hux's clothed balls, "You don't need to talk, I can read your dirty mind. I put on this show just for you, you've been thinking about it quite often."

Hux clenched his teeth and bit down on Kylo's nipple, she moaned in response and roughed up his neat hair. With his free hands the General finally opened his pants and his cock immediately stood proudly between his muscular thighs. "Fuck me, General. I know how badly you need it, constantly having a poll up your ass must really hurt. But you can't fool me."

Hux sloppily licked her tits while stroking himself with his gloved hand. He was already leaking pre-cum from his cock. Kylo gave a harsh slap to Hux tight ass. "Hurry up, boy. We don't have all day, they might start missing you on the bridge."

At the reminder of his duty, Hux lifted his face from her chest positioned himself between her beautifully smooth legs, her cunt was already filled with the trooper's cum and the man was eager to replace it with his scent and seed, leaving his mark on the little bitch.

He thrusted forward, groaning louder with every inch he buried himself deeper into her. His hair was messy and covering his right eye, he was sweating. This is what Kylo wanted to see, this natural and untamed imperfection. She moaned and threw her head back, rubbing it against the chest of the lifeless trooper.

"You're amazing," she muttered between her hasty moans and wrapped her arms around his chest, pressing him closer to her breasts. He accepted the invitation and roughly sucked on her nipples, desperate for even the slighted drop of milk. His balls slapped against her rear end and he grabbed her legs to lift them up, giving him the perfect angle to hit her sweet spot.

Hux finally tasted milk on his lips and his blue eyes rolled back, he purred and growled, unable to control his lust. His spit was all over her breasts as they jumped up and down after every hard thrust. Kylo tugged on Hux's hair and pushed him off the edge. With one final thrust into her cum-covered pussy, he replaced it all with his superior alpha seed. As his cock kept on pumping his cum inside her, he rested his head on Ren's chest and sighed in relief.

"You're so adorable when you suck on my nipples like a child, they taste great, hm?," Ren asked in a soothing voice and patted him. "Don't flatter yourself, I still hate you," the General replied with his face still between her tits, "And this will be our first and last time." Hux said, not sounding too convincing with his throbbing cock, and lifted himself up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here, so be gentle with me. c;  
> I know this one was a little short, but I‘ll be writing more in the near future. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! ~


End file.
